The Perfect Gift
by othlvr16
Summary: Brooke's 24th birthday and she is celebrating without one particular person and it's killing her. What happens when that one person shows up?


**A/N-I got bored and decided to write this lovely one-shot…hope you enjoy…**

* * *

Birthdays were never an adults' favorite thing. It meant that they were another year older and another year away from dying. As a kid, Brooke Davis loved her birthday, despite not having her parents around. Brooke usually spent them with her nanny and best friend Peyton. Over the years Brooke celebrated her birthday with her friends, Nathan, Peyton, Lucas, Haley and Jamie. Last year, she got to spend it with all of them plus 2 more people, Julian and Sam.

This year Brooke Davis was turning 24 and she wasn't looking forward to it because this year she will be celebrating her birthday with a lot less people. Peyton and Lucas won't be there because they are off traveling with Karen and their newest addition, Sawyer Brooke Scott. Another person that won't be there will be Sam, her foster daughter.

* * *

6 months ago Samantha Walker left to stay with her birth mom. She and Brooke talk every once and awhile but it's not the same. The day that Sam said yes to the adoption was the greatest day of her life but soon after it became her worse when she told Sam that maybe she should spend some time with her real mom. When Brooke uttered the words _you'll always be a Davis to me_ was true and no matter what anybody says, Samantha Walker was Brooke's daughter. She just doesn't see her very often or talk to her a lot anymore.

The sad thing is this year every one of Brooke's friends know that this birthday isn't going to be the best it might even be the worst one that Brooke has ever had. One without Sam.

But Brooke being Brooke she has played it off like it's no big deal even though deep down it's killing her not to have her daughter near her. It's killing her big time.

* * *

Julian and Haley are talking about Brooke's birthday at the Scott house. Brooke is working at the store and Nathan is hanging out with Jamie.

"So, how depressed has Brooke been lately?" Haley asks with sheer concern.

"For the past week all Brooke has been doing is reading and re-reading every e-mail, every text, and every letter that Sam has written her. As much as I love Sam, because believe me I do, I just don't think I can take this anymore," Julian states.

"Don't be so hard on her Julian. The hardest thing Brook has ever done in her life was let Sam go. Plus, this is the first birthday without Sam celebrating with her."

"Yeah, but she has had birthday's without Sam."

"Yes, but once Sam came into her life she was family to Brooke instantly…her child no matter the circumstances so be nice…now tell me what are you going to get her?" Haley asks with a smile.

"I want to get her the perfect gift but I don't think that exists with Brooke."

Haley looked at Julian and smiled sadly.

"Believe me, it does, but the only person that can give her the perfect gift is Sam herself."

Julian looked at Haley and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Brooke walked into her home and sat down on the couch. After about an hour of work she decided that she couldn't do it and closed early. Her friends were coming over in a few hours to celebrate so Brooke, once again had to put on a happy face which kept getting less happy every time she made it. She knew it and sadly, her friends knew it too.

* * *

Brooke got up from the couch and went into the closet to grab a photo album. When she flipped to the page that she wanted, she smiled brightly. On top of the page it said 23rd Birthday. Underneath it was pictures of her and her friends but right in the middle was a picture of her and Sam. As Brooke looked at the picture of her and Sam that day a year ago flashed into her mind.

_Brooke walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Sam up and cooking breakfast. A definite first in the Davis home. Brooke walked up to Sam and smiled._

"_So, what is Samantha Walker doing up on a Saturday morning when she can be in bed and sleeping until noon for?"_

_Sam looked at Brooke and smirked._

"_You know as well as I do that you won't let me sleep until noon…anyway, today is your birthday and considering that I figured I would make a breakfast for a change…Do you have a problem with that?"_

"_Nope but I am hungry," Brooke says with a smile._

"_Well enjoy," Sam says as she hands Brooke her breakfast._

_After Sam and Brooke finished breakfast, Sam did the dishes and Brooke relaxed on the couch. When Sam finished she told Brooke to stay put and that she would be back soon. Brooke smiled as she watched Sam leave the house. She really did love her birthday._

_An hour later Sam strolled into the house with bags in her hand and a smile on her face, Brooke looked up from the couch and smiled at Sam._

"_What do you got there?" Brooke asks with curiosity._

"_Something for this joyous occasion," Sam says as she sits down on the couch next to Brooke._

_Sam opens the bag and pulls out a few things. 2 pints of ice cream, chocolate chip for Sam and cookies and cream for Brooke, also Sam pulled out 2 movies, Sixteen Candles and Legally Blonde. They weren't really Sam's taste because she was a horror fan but they were Brooke's favorites and it was her day. When Brooke noticed what Sam pulled out she squealed with joy._

"_Oh my gosh…Sam, this is so cool. You are actually going to sit down and watch these with me," Brooke states happily._

"_Yeah, well I guess I can suffer for one day besides it shouldn't be that bad."_

_Sam smiles and goes and puts in Sixteen Candles._

_A few hours later Sam's head is lying down in Brooke's lap and Brooke is playing with her hair. Brooke uses her free hand and shuts of Legally Blonde._

"_This wasn't that bad," Brooke states._

"_It was actually great…I think this time next year we should totally do this again," Sam says as she looks up at Brooke._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

* * *

Brooke wipes the tears that have entered a space in her eyes and puts the photo album away. Her friends were to arrive in an hour so she had to get ready to celebrate her not so happy birthday.

Everyone is gathered in Brooke's living room. They just finished eating ice cream and now it was time for presents. Jamie decided that his present would be first.

"Here you go Aunt Brooke," Jamie states as he hands the present to Brooke.

"Thank-you buddy," Brooke says with a smile.

Brooke opens up the gift and it's a photo of Jamie, Sam and her, a day when they went to the beach.

Haley looked at Brooke and smiled, as did Nathan and Julian.

Nathan and Haley were next.

"I know this is what you wanted to do with Sam but maybe you still can," Haley states as she hands two airline tickets to Italy.

Brooke looked up at Nathan and Haley and smiled.

"Thank-you guys very much…it was very thoughtful," Brooke says as she hugs Nathan and Haley.

"I guess that leaves me," Julian says as he hands Brooke a box.

Brooke opens the box and smiles brightly showing off her teeth. Inside the box is a charm bracelet and 2 charms on it. 1 charm is a heart, and the last one is a shirt.

"The heart represents your enormous love and the shirt is because you are a fashion designer."

"Thank-you, Julian."

"You're welcome."

* * *

An hour later everyone said their goodbyes and Brooke checked her answering machine.

"_Happy birthday, Davis B. P. hope it was a good one, Lucas, Sawyer and I love you. Talk to you soon."_

That was the only message that was there.

"She didn't even call me," Brooke says as she retreats to her bedroom.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock at night when a loud noise woke Brooke up from her very restless sleep. Brooke walked out of her bedroom and passed Sam's old bedroom, when she noticed something different. Brooke walked into the room and noticed that clothes were everywhere and the window was open.

"What the hell?" Brooke whispers.

The opening song of Sixteen Candles, Kajagoogoo, made Brooke walk into the living room. When Brooke looked at the TV she saw Sixteen Candles playing. Brooke smiled when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Happy Birthday Brooke," Sam says with a smile. She gets an even bigger smile when Brooke hugs her for all she is worth.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Brooke asks as soon as the girls made it to the couch.

"On this date last year, I made a promise and I don't break my promises," Sam says as she sees tears coming from Brooke's eyes.

"You didn't have to do that Samantha, I would've understood."

"No, you wouldn't have."

"I love this Sam, that you are here with me."

"You don't think this is your gift do you?" Sam says with a smile.

"Well, yeah," Brooke says confused.

"Nope, that's not it…hold on," Sam says as she gets up from the couch and makes her way to the kitchen. Brooke looked at her with confusion when Sam sat back down on the couch and handed her papers.

"Sam, I don't understand."

"Read the papers," Sam replies.

Brooke looked at the papers and tears filled her eyes.

"The adoption papers," Brooke states.

"Make a long story short…I knew I wasn't going to last with Rebecca if I knew my heart was somewhere else…and it was with you, my mom…so this is your present…you get your daughter back," Sam says with a smile.

Brooke put the papers down and wrapped Sam in a hug.

"The perfect gift," Brooke whispers in Sam's ear.

* * *

**A/N-I love happy endings...Don't you?**


End file.
